<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Jelly Love by haengbokies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269852">Candy Jelly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haengbokies/pseuds/haengbokies'>haengbokies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Han is called Jisung, Jeongin is Jisung's rommate and also addicted to candy idk why, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, felix works in a candy shop, it's literally all fluff it's just rated T for language, they're uni students but that's not the main plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haengbokies/pseuds/haengbokies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeongin” he hisses, “since when does the freaking son of Aphrodite work here”. Jeongin snorts.<br/>“Who, Felix?” he gestures to the guy behind the register. Jisung nods.<br/>“Since like, last week?” Jeongin offers, then turns back to examine the gummy worms, as if he hasn’t already memorized the inventory of this shop, completely ignoring Jisung’s gay panic.</p><p>aka</p><p>In which Jisung falls head over heels for Felix, the cute new worker at the candy shop he and Jeongin frequent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Jelly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone I haven't published any fanfiction in like 3yrs so I'm sorry if this is bad and really sorry for the bad formatting.<br/>I wrote it for my friend actually.<br/>Not beta read bc I would cringe too much.<br/>Hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jisunggg” Jeongin whines, “come to the candy shop with me pleaseeee”.<br/>
 Jisung rolls his eyes. This is the 5<sup>th</sup> time that Jeongin has uttered these words in the past 3 minutes.<br/>
He doesn’t really feel like moving from his spot on the couch, even less like actually going outside. He’s not even dressed properly. His hair also needs to be washed.<br/>
“Jeongin you’re an independent adult, you can go yourself” he argues back.<br/>
“But that’s boring. And you haven’t left the house in four days.” Jeongin states. Jisung can’t really say anything against that, because Jeongin is right.<br/>
“Come on, I’ll buy you coffee on the way back” Jeongin says. Now this is an offer Jisung can’t pass up.<br/>
“Fine, but I am going for the coffee, not you.” He reluctantly agrees, leaving his cocoon of blankets.<br/>
He doesn’t see the point of putting on nice clothes just to go down the street to Jeongin’s favourite candy shop, so he doesn’t change out of his sweatpants and black shirt, which he may or may not have also slept in.<br/>
Jeongin raises an eyebrow at his outfit of choice but says nothing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In hindsight, this was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung has been to the store several times, not only because it is Jeongin’s favourite but also because he tends to crave sweets during exam season, and this is the closest place that sells his most beloved cheesecake fudge. Not once in his countless visits has he seen the employee that smiles brightly at him from behind the register today.<br/>
Jisung stares at him for a good thirty seconds before he realizes that he’s being rude and manages to give an awkward smile back. It’s not that he’s so surprised by seeing a new employee, it’s just that the guy is so pretty Jisung isn’t sure if he’s actually real.<br/>
“Jeongin” he hisses, “since when does the freaking son of Aphrodite work here”. Jeongin snorts.<br/>
“Who, Felix?” he gestures to the guy behind the register. Jisung nods.<br/>
“Since like, last week?” Jeongin offers, then turns back to examine the gummy worms, as if he hasn’t already memorized the inventory of this shop, completely ignoring Jisung’s gay panic.</p><p>It’s not that Jisung falls for every guy he sees, no. It’s just that Felix is adorable, freckles and bright eyes, soft pink hair, a smile that would make the sun jealous and is also wearing a pastel blue sweater under his white uniform apron. Jisung honestly was not prepared for this. And to make it worse he looks like he doesn’t know what basic hygiene is and he’s pretty sure he has stains on his sweatpants. What a great first impression.</p><p>Felix must have noticed him staring because he looks over and offers Jisung another big smile, seemingly not put off by his appearance at all. Goddamn he’s nice too. Jisung didn’t expect to get another hopeless crush today, he only just got over the last one a few months ago. He’s not sure if the reason all his crushes are unrequited is that he’s just never their type or because he never actually talks to any of them.</p><p>Jeongin has settled on a selection of candies while Jisung was busy thinking about Felix and laughs a little when he sees Jisung still trying to sneak glances at the new employee.<br/>
“You really like him, huh?” he teases. Jisung glares at him but it only makes Jeongin laugh more.<br/>
“Don’t worry, he’s very nice, I’m sure he won’t make fun of you for falling in love with him at first sight.” Jeongin says, Jisung isn’t sure if it’s supposed to make him worry less or is just Jeongin poking more fun at him and his history of unrequited crushes.<br/>
He follows the younger boy to the register, trying to hide behind him so Felix can’t see him and his messy appearance.</p><p>“Hi Jeongin” Felix greets and fuck, Jisung really was not expecting this. For as soft as Felix looks, his voice is deep, deeper than any of Jisung’s friends or relatives, and it makes his heart flutter a little. Okay maybe a lot. The way Felix’s voice doesn’t match his appearance at all just makes him more attractive to Jisung. Also he’s memorized Jeongin’s name. That either means that Jeongin has come here every day since Felix started working, or Felix is just very attentive and tries to remember everyone’s name.</p><p>“Hi Felix, look who I convinced to go outside today” Jeongin sings, destroying all of Jisung’s efforts to hide in a single second, as he drags him in front of Felix by his shirt sleeve. Jisung is too busy trying not to turn into a completely stuttering mess to even be mad at him.<br/>
“Uh. Hi” He offers, and receives a blinding smile from Felix in return. He briefly wonders how someone’s teeth can be so white.<br/>
“Hi! You must be Jisung. Jeongin said he would bring you one of these days.” Why Jeongin would say that is beyond Jisung, but he nods, confirming that he is indeed Jisung.<br/>
“I’m Felix. Jeongin talks a lot about you.” Jisung can barely start to ask why before Felix continues.<br/>
“We share a class at university, but also he is our most loyal customer here, I don’t think there’s been a single day he hasn’t come in.” Jeongin mumbles something like “that’s not true” but both Felix and Jisung know it is, Jeongin has an unhealthy addiction to candy and sweets.<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you” Jisung says, his brain isn’t really working, Felix is too pretty and too close and Jisung could count his freckles from this distance and he really doesn’t want to embarrass himself anymore than Jeongin already probably has.<br/>
Felix smiles again – he always seems to be smiling – and replies “Likewise” before focusing his attention back on Jeongin and his bag of sweets.</p><p>“Jeongin…” Jisung starts as soon as they are out of the shop. “What the heck did you tell him about me?” he asks. Jeongin gives him a smile that clearly tells Jisung he won’t answer that question and says “Nothing to worry about”. Jisung would punch him, but he remembers Jeongin still owes him coffee, so he doesn’t. He needs coffee even more after this disaster. And maybe it will help him forget about Felix.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t. Three days later Jisung finds himself back at the shop, this time with proper clothes and freshly washed hair. He hopes Felix will think the way he looked last time was just a one-time thing.<br/>
Felix’s eyes light up in recognition as he sees Jisung walk through the door.  He gives him a small wave and another of his signature sunshine smiles.<br/>
Jisung melts internally but manages to return the smile and even attempts a wave, but almost punches another customer right in the face. Oh god. He can feel himself turning red and he can see Felix trying not to laugh as Jisung frantically apologizes to the old lady, who luckily doesn’t seem bothered.<br/>
Well, this isn’t going well. Jisung’s original plan was to show Felix he was totally different from what he may have seemed like last time, but clearly, he’s just proved the complete opposite of that. Still, he also did come for candy, so he makes his way to the fudge section and picks a few pieces, plus a few extra to distract him from the embarrassment he’s caused himself today.</p><p>“Oh, cheesecake fudge.” Felix says, when Jisung finally musters up enough courage to go pay for his sweets.<br/>
“It’s my favourite” Jisung replies, already feeling his cheeks turning warm. Why is he blushing just from exchanging three words with Felix, this is honestly ridiculous.<br/>
Felix either doesn’t notice Jisung’s internal turmoil or he isn’t bothered.<br/>
“Good choice.” He says, “I prefer caramel, but cheesecake is a close second.” Jisung makes a mental note of that, as if he would ever need it, Felix is so out of his league there will never be a scenario in which he will buy anything for him.<br/>
“That’ll be 7 dollars and 40 cents” Felix announces, bringing Jisung back to reality. He fumbles for his wallet and manages to pay without any further embarrassment.  He would almost call his plan a success, but Felix says “have a nice day” while he’s leaving, and it catches him off guard so much he trips and almost falls onto his face. He can hear Felix’s small laugh even as he quickly walks away, his ears burning from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he can’t get Felix off his mind. So, one week later he’s back at the store, this time again with Jeongin. While the younger is off picking out his daily selection of candy, Jisung stays back a little, feigning interest in the expensive chocolate behind the register. He’s pretty sure anyone can tell he’s just looking at Felix, but a boy can dream.<br/>
Felix is wearing white today, another soft sweater, and his hair is a softer pink than it was when Jisung first met him, the dye quickly fading out. Regardless, Jisung thinks he’s stunning, the freckles on his nose and cheeks look like a galaxy and his eyes seem to hold stars. God, Jisung is so whipped. And he’s only spoken to him twice.<br/>
Felix eventually notices him staring and waves him over, and who is Jisung to deny him.<br/>
“Hi.” Felix says, voice soft and low. Jisung still isn’t used to how deep it is. He wonders what it would feel like to have Felix read or sing to him.<br/>
“Hi.” He replies.<br/>
“No fudge today?” Felix asks and Jisung is honestly surprised he remembers what he bought last time, this shop has many customers and Jisung is just one of many.<br/>
“Still have some from last time. I don’t eat quite as much sugar as Jeongin does.” He says. Felix chuckles at that.<br/>
“Yeah Jeongin is in here every day, he always has candy in class as well.” Felix says and Jisung nods, that sounds like Jeongin.<br/>
“Are you in the same major as Jeongin?” Jisung asks. It’s out of curiosity and wanting to get to know Felix better, but he figures it’s also a harmless small-talk topic.<br/>
“Yep” Felix replies, with another smile, and Jisung thinks it makes perfect sense. Jeongin majors in childcare, and yeah, Jisung can see Felix in that field too. He’s kind and radiates warmth, and he doesn’t make fun of Jisung for embarrassing himself.<br/>
“What about you? Jeongin just told me you go to our university too but I never see you” Felix asks, genuine curiosity in his eyes.<br/>
“That’s because the music and the social studies buildings are on opposite ends of the campus.” Jisung explains. “And I major in composition.” Felix’s eyes grow wide at that.<br/>
“Really? That’s so cool!” he exclaims, and Jisung can feel himself blushing again. Felix thinks he’s cool.<br/>
“Thank you?” He says, a little unsure of how to respond. “Childcare is pretty cool too.”<br/>
Felix laughs. “Well it’s different.” He says.</p><p>Jeongin chooses this point in their conversation to interrupt them and present Felix with a huge bag of candy, his favourite of the day being jelly beans. Felix scans them and accepts the payment, and Jisung and Jeongin leave with Felix yelling “Have a good day” after them. Jisung doesn’t trip this time.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes a habit. Jisung will accompany Jeongin to the store, then Jeongin will spend a few minutes choosing candy and Jisung will talk to Felix until Jeongin interrupts and then they leave again. This means Jisung now gets to talk to Felix almost every day and it quickly becomes his favourite part of the day. His crush only gets worse though, the more he learns about Felix the more perfect the other boy is to him.<br/>
Felix is exactly one day younger than him, originally from Australia, likes video games and puppies and his hobby is baking. If perfection was human it would take Felix’s form, Jisung is sure of it.<br/>
Another thing he learns about Felix is he loves to laugh, he will giggle at any joke Jisung makes, no matter how bad it is, he always smiles at everyone and his eyes always crinkle a bit when he does. Jisung thinks he’s absolutely stunning. He’s not sure what Felix thinks of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude Felix is totally whipped for you too.” Jeongin says, when Jisung asks him about it a few days later. Jisung stops in his tracks.<br/>
“What do you mean?”. Jeongin turns around, having walked ahead a few steps due to Jisung’s abrupt halt. He takes another bite of his ice cream.<br/>
“I mean what I said. He’s whipped for you” Jeongin states and continues walking again. Jisung has to run a little to catch up with him.<br/>
“How do you know?” He asks. Jeongin rolls his eyes.<br/>
“Every day in class he asks me how you’re doing. He talked about how cool your major is for three days straight, then asked me if I can send him a song you made. I didn’t because that’s your decision, but he didn’t stop asking for ages.” Jeongin says, “Also he keeps asking if you’re coming to the shop with me today, as if you don’t go every day just to see him. Which I told him, then he said you surely don’t come for him.” Jeongin continues, rolling his eyes, “It’s almost frustrating, you’re both so whipped for each other and everyone can see it except for you two.” He finishes.<br/>
Jisung stares at him for a while. It can’t be true, why would someone as perfect and beautiful and amazing as Felix like him? Jisung is pretty sure his only redeeming quality is that he’s funny sometimes. Jeongin probably misinterpreted Felix’s actions, Felix is just nice and cares about everyone, he doesn’t particularly like Jisung. Yeah that must be it.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Jeongin’s words linger in his head from then on, and he can’t stop thinking about what if they were true. Then again he’s not even sure if Felix likes boys and how would Jeongin know, so he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions.<br/>
Except, as if he was reading Jisung’s mind, Felix answers the question two days later, by literally wearing a pin in the colours of the bi flag on his apron. Jisung can’t help pointing it out.<br/>
“Nice pin” he says. Smooth. Felix looks confused for half a second, then seems to realise what Jisung means.<br/>
“Oh. Thank you. Woke up this morning and felt like I just needed to be gayer so I put this on. Does that make sense?” he says, he’s smiling but he seems nervous, waiting for Jisung’s response.<br/>
“Absolutely.” Jisung says “I know the feeling.” And he can see Felix visibly relaxing, giving him a big smile. It takes everything Jisung has not to blush at that. Felix is just so pretty. And he likes boys. Jisung is so screwed.</p><p> </p><p>It’s December, and exam season, and for the first time in forever Jisung can’t come to the candy store with Jeongin. He’s got three deadlines piled up and has group meetings scheduled almost daily, trying to compose several different pieces for his exams.<br/>
Honestly Jisung not only misses pining over Felix, he also misses seeing Felix’s smile, it used to give him so much energy and happiness, as if the positivity was just radiating from Felix. He misses Felix laughing at his stupid jokes, and he misses Felix doing funny voice impressions. He misses everything about Felix. He even dreams about him once. He can’t remember it well, but Felix was there and Jisung had woken up feeling incredibly blue.<br/>
He’s crouched over his laptop, headphones on a probably unhealthy volume, replaying the same track for the 20<sup>th</sup> time, trying to figure out why it just sounded wrong, when Jeongin comes in and drops off a small plastic bag with cheesecake fudge in front of him. Jisung looks up, removing his headphones and pausing the track.<br/>
“Did you get these for me?” He asks. Jeongin sometimes will bring him candy when he’s stressed, it’s his way of saying “I’m here for you”. But Jeongin shakes his head.<br/>
“No, these are from Felix. He sends his love and wishes you good luck on your finals. Also he said he misses you but I’m not supposed to tell you that part” Jeongin says, grinning at him. Jisung can feel his cheeks heating up again but he wills it down, Jeongin would make even more fun of him.<br/>
“Oh,” he says, “tell him thank you, I really appreciate that.” Jeongin nods.<br/>
“Should I tell him you miss him too?” He says, his tone is slightly teasing but his eyes sincere. Jisung just nods, already putting his headphones on again. He can feel Jeongin rolling his eyes at him from behind his back.</p><p>Two days later, Jeongin drops yet another bag of sweets in front of Jisung. This time though, it’s brownies. Jisung gives him a questioning look.<br/>
“Felix made them. Said they’re for you to help you stay calm during exams. Apparently, he put lavender or something in them?” Jeongin says. “I don’t know, but he put a note with it so it probably says it on there.” Jeongin continues, before leaving the living room before Jisung can even reply. He’s right, there is a small note attached to the bag of brownies, and Jisung feels strangely nervous before opening it. The fact that Felix made brownies for him is already so overwhelming. He likes him so much.</p><p>“Hi Jisungie! Jeongin said you were stressed about exams so I made you some lavender brownies, the lavender is supposed to calm you down, but if that doesn’t work at least you have brownies, so it’s a win either way, right? Wishing you good luck on your exams and waiting for your return -Lix”</p><p>The note reads. Jisung almost tears up at it. Felix calling him “Jisungie” might just be the cutest thing ever. Besides of course the fact that Felix went out of his way to make brownies for him just because Jeongin had mentioned he was stressed over exams. Felix is too sweet to be real. And Jisung is so whipped for him.</p><p>He decides he can’t just take this kindness with nothing in return, so he decides to send Felix something back. He remembers Jeongin mentioning that Felix wanted to listen to one of his songs before, and that’s something he can manage without actually putting extra effort, because he doesn’t have the time for that.<br/>
So he writes a little note with his soundcloud user (yes it’s lame, but it’s the easiest platform to use and actually where he hands in all his university assignments too) and a little text about how grateful he is to receive these sweets from Felix and that he is less stressed now. Then he decides to be bold and adds his number. Just in case.</p><p>Jeongin almost punches him when he asks him to deliver it the next day.<br/>
“You guys are so annoying, just admit you’re in love with each other and leave me out of this ugh what is this some Nicolas Sparks movie I don’t remember signing up for this.” He complains. But he takes the note regardless.<br/>
Jisung’s phone vibrates before Jeongin even makes it back home.</p><p>?: Hi Jisungie! It’s Felix^^</p><p>Me: Hi Lix! You texted faster than I thought you would</p><p>Lix: Why? I’m lonely here without you :(</p><p>Me: sldfhsdlkh</p><p>Jisung facepalms right onto the table. Felix texts with cute emojis. And he’s lonely! Without Jisung there. Jisung can’t take this. He might straight up be in love.</p><p>Me: It’s lonely here too</p><p>Me: but exams are almost over then I can come see you again</p><p>Lix: yes please^^ I have so many things to talk about</p><p>Me: me too</p><p>Lix: ^_^<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung puts his phone away. He can’t die of a heart attack before he finishes his exams in two days. Jeongin gets back with an expression on his face that reads “I told you so”.<br/>
“Felix literally turned bright red when I handed him the note” he says. “Just ask him out already I am begging you.” Jisung averts his eyes.<br/>
“Maybe after exams” he mumbles. He’s not sure if he will have the courage.<br/>
Felix texts him again later that night to tell him he listened to his songs, but he would prefer to tell him what he thought of them in person. Jisung is more nervous about that than his upcoming exams. Felix appears in his dreams again that night.</p><p>Felix also texts him good morning and good night the next day, and good luck on the day of his exams. Jisung can’t help smiling at his phone and blushing at the messages. Yeah, he really is so whipped for Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung practically runs to the candy shop after he finishes his exam. He only stops on the way to buy a caramel latte, remembering Felix once said he likes them, when he had judgingly looked at Jisung’s americano. He deemed it too bitter. It’s cold, so when Jisung arrives at the store he’s pretty sure his nose and ears are red and he probably looks like Rudolph the reindeer. But Felix doesn’t seem to mind, his entire face lighting up the second he spots Jisung in the shop entrance. His smile is bigger than ever, and he sprints out from behind the register just to crush Jisung in a hug. Jisung almost drops the coffee.<br/>
“Sorry” Felix apologizes after letting go. Jisung wishes he could hug him for longer. “I just missed you.” He says, and Jisung could sweat the tips of his ears turn slightly red. Maybe it’s just the cold.<br/>
“I missed you too” he says, not even trying to hide his blush. He can definitely blame the cold. “I brought you this” he says, handing over the coffee to Felix, whose smile gets even brighter. “Thank you!” he exclaims, taking the cup from Jisung’s hands and moving back towards the register, Jisung naturally following.<br/>
“I actually prepared something for you too” Felix says, and holds out a small gift. Jisung takes it, not sure whether Felix expects him to open it now or later.<br/>
“Open it now” Felix says, as if he was reading his mind. So Jisung does. Inside is a scarf, as pastel pink as Felix’s hair and as soft as his sweaters always are.<br/>
“You never had a scarf when you came here” Felix says, now definitely blushing, “And when you didn’t come the first time I thought you got sick so I bought this for you so you wouldn’t get a cold anymore, but turns out you were just studying for exams but still it’s always good to have a scarf right?” he rambles. Jisung has never seen him this nervous.<br/>
“I love it.” Jisung interrupts. “Thank you. It means a lot.” Felix smiles at him.<br/>
“So how was your exam?” Felix asks, and Jisung scrunches his nose. His exam was fine, but he’d rather not think about it. He tells Felix as much.<br/>
“If it was a song, I am sure you did great” Felix says. “I listened to all the songs on your account and honestly they’re all amazing.” He continues, Jisung can feel himself blushing again. “You’re so talented and I can hear how much work you put into every single song, honestly.” Felix sounds so genuine, Jisung can’t help but turn completely red. He’s more than overwhelmed by all the love he’s receiving from Felix today. Felix giggles at him, and honestly, it might be Jisung’s favourite sound ever.<br/>
“I had one last question” Felix says and Jisung nods. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Felix asks. Jisung literally chokes on air. He’s coughing for a good minute, Felix frantically trying to help by patting his back. When he calms down he turns to Felix, who is now way too close for comfort, and sputters: “me? On a date? With you?”.<br/>
“Yeah.” Felix replies, as if it was that simple. “I’ve liked you since the first time you came in here, honestly, did you not see this coming?” he asks. Jisung needs a second to process that.<br/>
“But I. I liked you since the first time I came in here.” He responds. Felix giggles again. “Yeah I know. You blush at every single compliment I give you. You’re pretty obvious.” Jisung sighs at that.<br/>
“Don’t worry,” Felix is quick to say, “it’s cute.” Jisung hides his face behind his hands. It’s red again. His own body is betraying him.<br/>
“So can I take that as a yes?” Felix asks. Oh right, he had asked him out.<br/>
“Yes. Yes I would love to.” Jisung answers and Felix smiles his signature sunshine smile again. Jisung feels his heart flutter, like it always does when Felix smiles, but this time it also flutters because Felix likes him back. And he’s pretty sure Felix’s heart flutters when he smiles back at him, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>They have their first date at the cinema, because it’s too cold to go outside, this shortly before Christmas. They end up in some horror film, which was a bad idea because Felix gets scared but was a good idea because Jisung gets to hold his hand the entire movie. Even though his hand gets slightly sweaty, Felix grips it tight and never lets go. Jisung is honestly more focused on Felix’s face, his hand in his, and Felix’s body heat radiating off him, how he’s so close Jisung can hear him breathing and softly cursing at the scary scenes, how his sweater today is another soft pastel one, how his hair has gotten longer and is almost falling into his eyes now. How Felix forgets to eat the popcorn Jisung bought for him because he’s too scared, the way he scrunches his entire face when he closes his eyes in fear, the way he squeezes Jisung’s hand so tightly, even when nothing is happening on the screen. Felix is nervously biting his lips every time the movie plays suspenseful music and Jisung considers kissing him right there and then but decides it’s inappropriate and he doesn’t want to freak Felix out even more. So he just grabs his hand as tight as possible and tries to follow the plot of the movie.</p><p>He walks Felix home after, neither of them can drive, but it’s okay since they don’t live far from the cinema or from each other. Felix only let go of his hand for a short time when they exited the cinema, but immediately held it again once they started walking home. His hands are small and soft and Jisung thinks holding Felix’s hand might be his favourite thing in the world.</p><p>That is until Felix kisses him goodbye, right at his doorstep, after hugging him for what felt like an eternity, neither Jisung nor Felix wanting to let go.<br/>
Felix’s lips are soft and he only pecks him lightly, as if he was worried he would scare him off, nervously scanning Jisung’s face as soon as he pulls back. Jisung’s is pretty sure his heart stopped beating for that short second Felix’s lips touched his.<br/>
“Sorry, I” Felix starts but Jisung interrupts him, softly cupping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss him right back. He can feel Felix smiling, before he sighs into the kiss and moves his hands to the back of Jisung’s neck.<br/>
Yeah, Jisung prefers this to holding Felix’s hand.</p><p>Then again, anything he does with Felix is the best thing in the world to Jisung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>If you liked it or wanna give any criticism please leave a comment!<br/>Also this was my first time actually writing for skz so I'm sorry if it was a little out of character</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>